<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I Have This Dance? by yzabel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114106">Can I Have This Dance?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzabel/pseuds/yzabel'>yzabel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancer Choi Yeonjun, Depression, Letters, M/M, Paralysis, Sad Kang Taehyun, Suicide, idk what to add anymore so lets get into it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzabel/pseuds/yzabel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment they smiled at each other, love bloomed around their little world. Dancing brought them together, but it looks like dancing will also break them apart.</p>
<p>"In another lifetime, let's meet on the dance floor again."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can I Have This Dance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud cheering filled the auditorium, claps, and cooing echoed through Taehyun’s ears. The school’s dance troupe just finished with their dance performance, giving everyone an unforgettable performance just like they always do.</p>
<p>Taehyun smiled while watching his boyfriend run towards him in the first row, and sitting down the seat next to the red-haired boy. Handing the older a towel and a bottle of water, Taehyun chuckled at how energetic his boyfriend still is even after that tiring performance.</p>
<p>“You’re still this full of energy after that performance, Hyung?” Asked the younger one while staring at Yeonjun who smiled as he nodded.</p>
<p>After drinking from his bottle of water, Yeonjun pinched the younger one’s soft cheeks, “That’s because you’re here, Taehyunie!”</p>
<p>Shaking his head in disbelief, Taehyun pinched his boyfriend’s squishy cheeks as well, “You’re so cheesy, Hyung. I'll never get used to your flirty self.”</p>
<p>"But you love it when I’m flirty with you,” Pouting his plump lips, Yeonjun interlocks their fingers together.</p>
<p>“You’re flirty with everyone,” Scoffed Taehyun.</p>
<p>
  “Yah! I’m only flirty with you, Kang Taehyun.”
</p>
<p>Choi Yeonjun, known for his remarkable talent in dancing. Had already joined numerous dance competitions, snatched trophies and medals from left to right. His dancing also became his living since he’s all alone in life—well, he has Taehyun.</p>
<p>Dancing is his life, he loves to move his body together with a beat and own a spotlight. Any place can be his dance floor, be it the; bathroom, his bedroom, the streets, or even a stage itself. One more reason of why he loves dancing so much is that he met Taehyun because of it.</p>
<p>Two years ago, Yeonjun was part of a dance class. He gets to learn a choreography together with different people, and even enhance his talent in dancing.<br/>
Then there was this red-haired boy having trouble with the choreography, so he thought of helping him out. </p>
<p>Approaching the boy, Yeonjun smiled, “Hey! Do you need some help with the dance? I can help you,” Offering his hand to the boy who was sitting on the floor, Yeonjun tilted his head to the side with a smile.</p>
<p>However, the boy only stared at him, disinterest present in his eyes. He was cold and anti-social, he was that one student in their class who didn’t like to talk with anyone in their class, but Yeonjun didn't take ‘no’ for an answer. </p>
<p>“Look, you’ve been doing this wrong. You should raise your hands a bit higher so it’ll look less awkward,” The yellow-haired boy said as he showed him the proper way of dancing a part of the choreography while facing the wall mirror in front of them.</p>
<p>The red-haired boy only looked at him again, so Yeonjun sighed and pouted. “Come on, I’m trying to help you…” Yeonjun awkwardly scratched the back of his ear.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the other boy laughed which widened Yeonjun’s eyes. “Why are you laughing?” He asked, feeling a little offended.</p>
<p>“You’re funny. Thanks, I’ll put what you said in mind. I'm Taehyun, by the way,” Introducing himself, Taehyun lends out his hand.</p>
<p>Smiling at this, Yeonjun accepts the younger one’s hand, “I'm Yeonjun. Nice meeting you."</p>
<p>From the moment they smiled at each other, love bloomed around their little world. Dancing brought them together, but it looks like dancing will also break them apart.</p>
<p>“Where is he?!” Voice filled with panic, Taehyun asked the nurse for his boyfriend’s room number in the hospital. “It’s room thirteen—” Before the nurse could even finish her sentence, Taehyun immediately ran towards the elevator.</p>
<p>His hands were shaking, he could even hear his own heartbeat. His eyes caught sight of Yeonjun’s room, he stood in front of the door—feeling more nervous than ever. Taehyun took a hold of the cold doorknob, slowly twisting it to open the door.</p>
<p>The moment he walked into room number thirteen on the second floor, Taehyun's mouth sprung open in shock. Yeonjun laid down the white sheets of his bed, his two legs were covered with compression wraps. </p>
<p>The younger one walks towards him and held his hand, “What happened...?” His voice was breathy, his pair of eyes examining his boyfriend’s current state.</p>
<p>Yet Yeonjun didn't answer, he just stared up the white ceiling—specifically staring at nothingness. He looked like he was drowning in his own ocean of thoughts.<br/>
Seconds later, the doctor walks in. Taehyun and Yeonjun looked at him, their eyes filled with questions they want to ask.</p>
<p>“What’s going to happen to him? His legs will be healed, right?” Taehyun asked, tears starting to escape from his big doe eyes.</p>
<p>Slowly, the doctor shakes his head. He walked nearer Yeonjun and spoke, “The impact from the accident was quite strong. I'm afraid it all gave impact to his legs, which resulted in them getting paralyzed.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun’s eyes widened in fear as he felt his hands shake, “B-but I’ll be able to walk or move them again, right?” He asked, voice filled with desperation.</p>
<p>The doctor sighed, “It requires a great amount of patience, but I’m... I’m not so sure about that.”</p>
<p>Hearing this, Yeonjun broke into tears. Burying his face deep within his palms as his sobs echoed around the four-walled room. Taehyun caressed his back while trying to contain his tears in, “Hyung…” He whispered.</p>
<p>“I... I won’t be able to dance again?”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Two months had passed since Yeonjun’s accident, and he hasn’t been the same since then.</p>
<p>He dropped out of school and stayed home every day. Taehyun would always go to his house to cook for him and help him with things, everything had become hard for both of them. They never expected any of this to happen; the accident, the pain, and the heaviness of their situation. It was hard—really hard for young people like them.</p>
<p>Yeonjun would always cry every night, not having the appetite to eat, and not even caring about his own life anymore. He looked hopeless.</p>
<p>Completely hopeless.</p>
<p>One Saturday night, Taehyun came to his house at six in the evening since he had to go to the grocery and buy some ingredients to cook for his boyfriend. He looked stressed out; his hair was messy, bags under his eyes, and he kept sighing from time to time. </p>
<p>Tired.</p>
<p>He was tired.</p>
<p>However, he will never get tired of Yeonjun. He will always be there for him because both heaven and the land below the ocean knows how much he loves Yeonjun.</p>
<p>Opening the door of Yeonjun's apartment, he suddenly heard shuttering sounds coming from the kitchen. Quickly dropping all of the plastic bags on his hands, he runs towards the kitchen.<br/>
He saw Yeonjun sitting on the floor, pieces of broken glass scattered around him. </p>
<p>Taehyun approaches him and was about to lift him when the older one slapped his hands away.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch me! I can do it myself! I don’t need your help,” Yeonjun hissed which caused Taehyun to take a few steps away from him, he swore he just heard his own heartbreak. He watched as Yeonjun tried to lift himself, but to no avail at all.</p>
<p>“Damn it! Stupid legs, move! You’re supposed to move! Fuck it, do your job!” Yeonjun screamed in anger while hitting his legs.</p>
<p>“I hate you!” He sobbed loudly, his breathing was becoming unsteady, “I fucking hate you! Bullshit, why is this happening to me?!” He shouted once again, his sobs spreading throughout the apartment.</p>
<p>His tears streaming from his cheeks down to the floor, sobs continued to echo through the thin walls as everything quietened down. While Taehyun just stood there, silently crying because of the sight.</p>
<p>“Hyung, let me he—” Taehyun tried to approach the older one, but then again, his words were cut off.</p>
<p>“No, I can do it. Just leave!” Yeonjun yelled, eyes fixated on the floor.</p>
<p>“Shut up!”</p>
<p>Taehyun screamed, Yeonjun had his eyes widened as he looks up the younger one, “Just please, shut up! I’m here, so I’m going to help you!” With that, Yeonjun finally shuts up.<br/>
Taehyun wiped away his tears and helped the older sit back on his wheelchair. He cleaned the floor and threw the broken glass inside the trash bin.</p>
<p>While cooking for the two of them, Yeonjun speaks. “Why... why won’t you leave me...? Aren’t you tired of me?” He asked. Taehyun halts and turns the stove off before turning to face the yellow-haired boy.</p>
<p>“I will never get tired of you, Hyung. I love you too much that I can’t leave you,” Said Taehyun with a small smile, but his eyes were looking dull—they looked tired, and Yeonjun didn’t fail to see the loss of shine in Taehyun’s once glistening eyes.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you tired of coming here every day? To cook for me, change my clothes, carry me, and staying with me?” He continued to ask, eyes beginning to turn glossy.<br/>
“If it’s for you, then I won’t get tired.”</p>
<p>Smiling to himself, Yeonjun sniffled, “But you always stay here with me. You cook for me and take me to bed then study, you barely get enough sleep. The money you earn from your part-time job, you spend it all on me. Taehyun, I know you’re tired. I hear you cry every night asking why all of these are happening. I’m sorry,” Yeonjun choked out a sob as he looked down the floor.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for being a burden. You should be out having fun and not experiencing this,” Yeonjun buried his face deep within the palm of his hand, his sobs muffled because of it.</p>
<p>“Hyung…” Taehyun called while approaching him, “You’re never a burden. I could have just left you from the beginning, but I never did. You know why? Because I love you, I love you so much,” Taehyun’s voice was brittle, Yeonjun could even feel the younger one’s trembling hand when Taehyun caressed his cheek.</p>
<p>Yeonjun gently grabbed the younger one's hand and kissed his knuckles, he caressed Taehyun's cheek and cupped the back of his head. </p>
<p>Slowly, he brought the younger one’s lips near his. As their lips touched, they fell in sync. Heads tilting from side to side to deepen the access. It was their first kiss after a long time, it felt good—they knew that both of them longed for this kiss, for each other to be like what they were before.</p>
<p>Breaking away from the kiss they had after a long time, Yeonjun smiled while staring at the younger one.</p>
<p>“Can I have this dance?”</p>
<p>Curving a smile, the younger one nodded. He sits on Yeonjun’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck while Yeonjun's hands snaked its way to the younger one’s waist.<br/>
They stared into each other’s eyes, forgetting all that had happened in the past two months. Smiling at each other, they shared another kiss. Letting the moon's comforting blue light crawl through the open windows and touch their skins.</p>
<p>At this moment, Taehyun became hopeful that Yeonjun and him can finally go back to the way they were before—maybe not fully, but at least they’ll be happy again, right?<br/>
That’s all Taehyun ever wanted, for Yeonjun to see he’s worth it all again.</p>
<p>For Yeonjun to see how beautiful it is to live again after losing something he has always loved.</p>
<p>The next day, Taehyun went to his apartment again. He looked for the older one, but he couldn’t find him. He knocked on the door of Yeonjun’s bedroom, but there was no answer. Taehyun decided to just open the door and was shocked when he saw Yeonjun on the floor. Immediately running towards him, he tried to wake Yeonjun up.</p>
<p>“Yeonjun? Choi Yeonjun? Wake up!” Tears were already flowing down his rosy cheeks, continuously begging for his Yeonjun to wake up.</p>
<p>Later on, he found out that Yeonjun committed suicide by overdosing himself with medicines. The news completely broke Taehyun’s innocence and hope for them to be happy together again.</p>
<p>“No, don't take him away yet. Please!” Taehyun begged as he hugged the older one’s body that was now covered with a clean white blanket. </p>
<p>Crying hard, his eyes were now bloodshot. His breathing becoming unstable as he hugged Yeonjun’s cold body tight, not wanting to let him go.</p>
<p>“Yeonjun Hyung, please come back. Please, wake up. I’m here now,” He choked out a sob as he sniffled. Looking up, he screamed his pain out, but no matter how loud he screamed, it wouldn’t do him anything, it will never bring Yeonjun back.</p>
<p>“Yeonjun, you promised me. Damn it, this isn’t funny!” Taehyun shook the older one’s body, Yeonjun’s smile flashing in his mind which made him cry even more. </p>
<p>Everything was too much to handle. </p>
<p>Everything was too hard to accept.</p>
<p>“Yeonjun…” He whispered as he buried his face on Yeonjun’s chest, there was no heartbeat that he used to feel every time he rested his head on Yeonjun’s chest, the warmth of Yeonjun’s hand that used to ease him was gone, everything about Yeonjun was gone.</p>
<p>Why didn’t he fight?</p>
<p>Why did he leave him just like that?</p>
<p>Why did he still leave even after finding a reason to live?</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Taehyun was holding a letter with his hand, the gentle wind went through his soft red locks, and he took in the fresh air of the sea. He looked at the letter then opens it, and he was met by an oh-so-familiar-handwriting.</p>
<p>Yeonjun’s handwriting.</p>
<p>It was the letter he left before going, the letter he wrote while crying in front of a sleeping Taehyun that night before he committed suicide.</p>
<p> <em>‘Hey, Taehyunie!<br/>
I’m sorry for doing this, it’s just that I can’t seem to find hope in living anymore. All my life I felt like a burden. My parents died when I was young, and I had no one by my side ever since. So, I danced. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Dancing became my life, dancing became my living, dancing became my everything. Dancing brought me to you, and for once in my life... I felt like I wasn’t a burden.’</em>
</p>
<p>Taehyun thought he wouldn’t cry, but here he was—cheeks already stained with tears, “Then why’d you leave me?” He managed to ask even though his breathing was already shaky.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Please eat a lot! You’re really thin. Also, have fun in life. Do all the things you weren’t able to do because of me. Skip class to go to the arcade we used to go, get detention for throwing a paper plane at a teacher, climb a mountain, swim the ocean, and everything extraordinary. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You do know how much I wanted to climb a mountain and swim the ocean before, but I can’t do that now—even when I was alive since I lost one of the most important parts of me, so please do it for me, promise me that, okay?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Be happy too, I don’t want to see you crying. You look prettier when you’re smiling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I may not have found my reason to live, but I did find a reason to hold on a little longer. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And that reason is you, Kang Taehyun.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Taehyun looks up at the blue sky, tears escaping his eyes like raindrops, “I hate you…” He could feel the heaviness within his chest, much heavier than what he felt when he and Yeonjun were thrown into that kind of situation.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You’re amazing, always remember that. You’re smart, talented, and sweet. You’re cute and handsome too. I’m sure you can find a new one that can be better than me, although I know no one can top me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Be a singer, reach your dreams and sing me a song in one of your concerts, yeah? I’ll listen to you sing from afar, I’ll cheer you on—always.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you, thank you for making me happy every second of the day. For staying. For loving me. For that last dance. Please be happy and live your life, my love.<br/>
Forgive me okay? It’s just that...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I already died the very moment I lost my ability to dance.’</em>
</p>
<p>Taehyun sniffled and wiped away his tears, “I love you too and, of course, I forgive you…”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I love you, Taehyunie. Never forget me, yeah?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In another lifetime, let's meet on the dance floor again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Forever yours,<br/>
Choi Yeonjun.’</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>